


you are my heaven on earth

by sqmakesmagic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Couch Cuddles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqmakesmagic/pseuds/sqmakesmagic
Summary: Regina gets attacked and Emma confesses her feelings while comforting her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	you are my heaven on earth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this one tbh and I'll definitely write more parts. I want to thank Sarah for boosting my confidence about this and correcting my spelling errors XD
> 
> Love you, baby!

The sheriff huffs looking at the stack of papers on her desk, complaining under her breath about how much of a pain in the ass the mayor is about paperwork. She decides to eat first and then dig into filling out all the documents. However, just as she gets herself comfortable and takes a big bite of her bearclaw her phone starts ringing. Her mother is calling and she can only hope it's just to check up on what she's doing and chat and not some new monster or trouble threatening the town. 

"Hey, mom?" She mumbles with her mouth full of food.

"Emma... something's happened." The careful and quite worried tone in her mother's voice proves that indeed, some kind of trouble did happen again.

"What is it now?" The savior sighs in frustration, but reminds herself that whatever happened, she and the former evil queen will be able to-

"It's Regina, someone attacked her, we don't know who, she-"

The blonde's heart stops at the mere mention of Regina's name, for everything else, any other trouble or another villain could be bearable because she knows they would manage to beat anyone who gets in their way but the thought of the woman she's been secretly in love with for years now getting hurt is something she could never endure. She nearly chokes on the bearclaw as she asks what happened to her, grabs her jacket and puts it on quickly, almost tripping onto the trash can as she runs out of the building to her yellow bug. Snow tells her they're at Regina's, that she's shaken up but that it could've ended up worse than it did and that they'll tell her everything in person when she arrives. 

"I'll be there in a minute." Emma says and hangs up and drives faster than ever to get to the mansion, her hands gripping the steering wheel hard enough for her knuckles to turn white and her heart is beating so fast she thinks they'll hear it when they meet, but she doesn't care about anything other than Regina's wellbeing. 

She bursts into the house not even bothering to close the door and gets into the living room, her eyes searching for the brunette and seeing her sitting in the corner of the couch, obviously trying to stop herself from crying. There were also Snow holding Neal, David and Ruby in the room but the savior immediately goes to sit next to the obviously upset woman and gently holds her hand.

"Regina... what happened?" Emma asks and the mayor doesn't tilt her head up, her eyes glued to the floor but then looks at the green eyes and the worried gaze that meets her own only makes the lump in her throat bigger. However, the savior's look is suddenly washed over with another emotion upon seeing the purple marks around the gentle neck, and that emotion is pure rage. "Who the hell did this to you?" Emma spats gritting her teeth but turns to the other people in the room, seeing that Regina isn't willing to talk yet. 

"We don't know who he was, we could only see his eyes, his face was covered." Ruby says and Emma's eyes widen so much she thinks they'll pop out of their sockets.

"You were all there and no one saw him?! Or went after him and caught him?!" 

"We weren't all there, only Ruby. She called us but when we came he was long gone. She hit him with a branch or something and he ran away." David explains and Emma squints her eyes for something's not adding up. 

"But... why would you have to hit him? Regina, you have magic, were you unable to use it, what happened?" She turns to her again and the brunette just shows her wrist covered with a black cuff which answers her question. 

"He snuck up to me and put this on, so he was able to..." She gestures to her neck and doesn't say anything else. 

"Oh my god..." Emma breathes put, obviously disturbed by what happened to Regina, the guilt for not being there when she was needed eating her out from inside. 

"Ruby came just in time to help. If she hadn't come..." Regina starts but fails to finish the sentence, but it doesn't matter for everyone knows what she wanted to say. "At least Henry wasn't there to see it." 

Their son stayed at Emma's the night before and went to school in the morning, so he won't even know what happened until he comes back, which makes Emma feel only a bit relieved because at least they will have time to think about what exactly to tell their son and Regina will have time to calm down and talk to him without crying, which she is very close to right now. The sheriff knows she needs to let it all out, but she also knows she won't do it with everyone else in the room. 

"Thank you guys for everything, but... can we have some time alone now? We have to think of what to tell Henry and how to get this thing off." 

"Of course, honey. Call us if you need anything." 

"We will, mom." 

They say their goodbyes and Regina manages not to let the tears fall until they're gone, but as soon as they are Emma looks at her with such a loving look, full of sorrow and pain, but also love and tenderness, it's apologetic, as if she wishes she was there to protect her of anything or anyone that intended to hurt her, and she can't keep her emotions in anymore. The first sob comes out followed by a waterfall of tears. She covers her face with her hands but Emma removes them gently and kisses her cheeks as she pulls her to sit in her lap. The brunette lays her head on the savior's shoulder, feeling awfully vulnerable but not in a bad way. This is Emma. This is the mother of her son, the woman who she wanted out of her and her son's life as soon as they met, but who has grown to her in a way she could've never imagined, who believed in her when no one else would, who told her they were unique and maybe even special, who promised to give her her happy ending. She could be vulnerable with her, she'd never judge or betray her, she'd never hurt her, at least not on purpose, and she'd never mistreat her. 

Gentle hands stroked her back and played with her hair, lips kissed her head and mouth whispered sweet soothing words until her breathing evened out and her heart stopped beating rapidly in her chest. However, she didn't want to move even then. She hasn't felt so safe in someone's embrace for a long time and she didn't want it to stop yet.

Emma didn't want to part from her either. Although she'd never wish for something like this to happen to Regina, she was glad she was the one to soothe her, to hold her and she was... proud that she was allowed to do that, because she knew very well how high the mayor could build her walls and she was glad they aren't keeping her away anymore. 

"I was so scared." She says softly when the woman in her arms stops crying, so she assumes she may talk now. "When my mom said something happened to you, I- I felt so helpless. At first I thought there was some other kind of trouble and my first thought was that we - the two of us - could fix it together. But this..." Emma's voice shakes as if she'll burst into tears too, but she wants to stay strong for Regina. "This is something too terrible to even think about. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help."

"You couldn't have known, Emma." Regina manages to say even though she's taken aback by the raw emotions in Emma's words. Does she really care about her that much? Could she possibly... love her back? Or would that be another ruined happy ending for Regina? First Daniel's death, then Robin going away to live with his wife and in the end, Emma not having the same feelings for her. It would be too much, she could not recover from such a heartbreak. "Besides, I'm okay. I was disturbed, but I'm alive. He didn't hurt me much and we'll find a way to remove the cuff." 

"He and no one else, shouldn't hurt you at all. Speaking of which, can I see your neck?" Emma asks wanting to heal the bruises if she's able to and she thinks she is, considering that she's much better at controlling her magic now, thanks to Regina.

Regina nods against her shoulder and moves from her lap sitting on the couch right next to her. She fixes her skirt and blouse, which causes a small smile to appear on Emma's face. She finds it adorable how much the brunette cares about her appearance, no matter the circumstances. She tilts her head up a bit and Emma gently holds her chin between her thumb and index finger, examining the dark bruises. She feels rage building up inside her again, but she reminds herself to push it down for she can't heal her if those negative feelings took over her magic, so she calmed herself, trying to think only of how much she cares for Regina as she brought her other hand to her neck and concentrated on making it better. 

"There you go." She whispers after she's sure it's all done and Regina touches her neck, satisfied she's not feeling any pain and that the bruises are gone.

"Thank you, Emma." 

"You're very welcome, Gina." Emma dares to say the nickname that the other woman was repulsed by at first, but then got used to it and now even smiles when being called that. Only by Emma, though. 

The blonde takes her hand and squeezes it gently, giving Regina a very serious, meaningful look and the brunette immediately knows she's going to say something important. "Look, I wasn't there when you needed me and I feel... ugh, terrible, awful and so damn guilty for that. But I promise you that he won't be able to do anything else again. I'll stay with you as long as we don't manage to remove that thing from your wrist. And we will find him and put him behind bars, after I give him a piece of my mind, of course. No one hurts the woman I love and walks away just like that." 

As usual, Emma started blabbering when she got emotional, especially around Regina. However, this time was obviously different for she finally confessed her feelings, without even thinking twice about it. Regina's eyes almost popped out of her skull hearing those words and she couldn't help but gasp at them. This reaction was badly misunderstood by Emma, so she wanted to excuse what she said and panicked while trying to think of how to fix the situation. What she didn't know though, is that there was nothing to fix. 

"Oh my god, Regina, I- I'm so sorry-" She lets go of the hand she was holding but the mayor quickly pulled it back. 

"Did you mean it?" Regina asks, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Or at least it seems like that to Emma? Maybe she's fooling herself, maybe she wants to think that there is a possibility, no matter how small, that Regina loves her back. Her mouth is dry, the words refusing to leave them, but she knows she has to say something. So why couldn't that "something" be the truth? She'd explain to Regina that nothing has to change between them if she doesn't feel the same. Even if things were awkward for a while between them, it wouldn't be the first time and they'd get over it. They share a son after all, they look after the town together, so there's no way that Regina could just shut her out if she wanted to. She's been hiding this secret for too long and she needs to say it.

"I meant it. Every word. I love you, Regina, I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you for a long time, I-" She's cut off by the softest lips pressing to hers, kissing desperately, greedily, like opening a present that you've wanted for such a long time, but even better. Regina's the one who breaks the kiss and locks her gaze with Emma's, a bright smile adorning her face. 

"Say it again." 

Emma smiles too, pulling the smaller woman into her lap again and cups her face with her hands. "I love you so much, Gina. I've loved you for a long time, but I was too afraid to admit it, even to myself at first. And then to you. I was afraid you'd shut me out or that things would get awkward between us and that's the last thing I wanted so I kept my mouth shut." 

"I've been in love with you too but... I didn't know how to tell you. I guess we're both idiots for keeping that away from each other." Regina admits too and Emma beams at her words but can't help but tease her about the last thing she said.

"So we're both idiots? Not just me? Because you usually call me an idiot and this is an exception so I want to make sure I heard it correctly." 

Emma gives Regina a shit eating grin making Regina roll her eyes and huff. "What a way to ruin the moment, Miss Swan." 

"I refuse to be 'Miss-Swaned' from now on. The least you can do is Emma. Or some sweet pet name. You choose, I'm okay with anything." She tickles her sides making the mayor giggle and squirm in her lap. 

"Emma, don't!" The brunette squeals and Emma does stop tickling her but holds her hips and kisses her. It's more gentle that the first time, Emma taking her sweet time to feel the softness of Regina's lips, to slowly move her tongue along them asking for entrance that is, of course, granted and to lazily explore Regina's mouth until they pull away in need for air. They rest their foreheads against each other, neither of them wanting to stop touching each other as much as possible, as if they're afraid this is all just a dream they're going to wake up from.

"Well I suppose I didn't ruin the moment after all." Emma whispers and Regina sighs contently, nuzzling their noses against each other.

"Of course you didn't, dear. This is too perfect, nothing could ever ruin it."


End file.
